The Dark Master
by Reliable Guy
Summary: (new chapter !!)This time Syaoran and the gang wont be so lucky facing a powerfull sorcerer, and this time they will have to use all their power
1. epilogue

DISCLAIMER:i dont OWN card captor sakura, CLAMP owns them =D  
  
  
  
*music of cumbia kings plays* Now we present you..........  
  
The Dark Master  
  
It was a usual morning in Tomoeda, specially in a certain school where  
common things happened everyday, Syaoran blushing when he watch sakura,   
the naivy Sakura wondering why Syaoran blushing, the insane giggles of  
Tomoyo and the stupid grin or Eriol...yes a common day in Tomoeda......  
  
::Meanwhile in (A/N *thinks hard* oh yah i know) Canada a plot was going  
on::  
  
A tall man was sitting in a large throne chair (@_@) his looks where scary:  
Dark and gray hair over his head, deep and dark eyes, a scar on his right   
cheek in a star shape, spiky mustache and lots of facial hair, but today   
he looked waaaaay more stressed....  
  
"You know what pisses me off a lot Zang?" the man spoke in a firm tone.  
  
"I dont know master, but i can tell this thing that is pissing you off  
is taking the best of you my beloved master" Zang answered, with a   
no too friendly too as well.  
  
"Well this thing can make weaker my great power, and that thing is....  
Love" The man clinched his fists with an angry look on his eyes.  
  
"Master you should not worry about that" Another man entering the room spoke.  
"There's no human in this world that can compare your magic and you are   
worried about an stupid feeling?"   
  
"I know that, but there are these persons, 3 powerful magicians, and another  
source of magic near them, and those persons are teenagers, and one of them  
happens to be my worst enemy ever...Clow Reed.."The Master spoken  
  
The room went sently by his last remark, but then the man spoke again....  
  
"But this time i wont be defeated like last time REED, for I have many weapons  
this time *Shows them a little bottle* My people, in here relay a virus,  
this virus will help us destro Reed and his friends once and for all, of course   
with a help of an stoopid human MWHAHAHAHAHA, this time Reed wont forget the name  
of...........Kung Xiao, THE DARK MASTER!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone began to laugh insanely and dissapeared in matters of minutes.........  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Hi HI =D this was just the epilogue, so stay toon for more blah blah blah about CCS  
hope it was good, haha.  
  
its time for PUBLICITY XDDD  
  
Do me a favor, and go look the fics of Enchantress101, cool CCS fic and she is working  
in a heck of a good Dragon Ball Z fic so go see it ^____^ 


	2. Enemy arise

Well new chapter, just 3 reviews, well what did i expect?  
so far my most reviewed writing is walk into my life but  
blah!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Chapter one (or two whatever) its called....  
  
An Enemy Arise  
by Reliable Guy a.k.a Alfredo XP  
  
Another day in Tomoeda school, and our guys are waiting for the class  
to start...  
  
"Good Morning class" said Terada-sensei  
  
"Good Morning"the class answered...  
  
"Well people, we have a new student please come in" Terada-sensei  
said and a girl with brown hair,white skin, with a 5' 7'' height   
and dark brown eyes entered the classroom.  
  
"Hello" the girl said and bowed.  
  
"This is Lynn Valverde (A/N that name kills me =p) she is coming from  
Canada and I want you all to be nice with her and welcome her to our  
Country" Sensei said. "And let's see Valverde where will you sit *looks around*  
Well it seems beside Tomoyo's seat *points the seat*" Terada said.  
  
The girl just nodded and bowed again and went to sit in her new seat  
but with suspicious glares of Eriol.  
  
"Who is this person,I feel something is wrong in her, but can I be right?  
I havent used my magic in a while, as a matter of fact I feel rusty" Eriol  
thought to himself.  
  
Sakura just smiled at the thought that she would make a new friend.  
  
So the day go on and the break arrived and the class went to have lunch.  
  
"Syaoran why are you blushing?" Tomoyo said with that laugh in her eyes.  
  
"Thats none of your business Daidouji" Syaoran said with his typical  
death glare and Tomoyo just luaghed at his angry expression followed  
by a Clueless Sakura who had no clue what was going on.  
  
Near them a brown haired girl was eyeing them, remembering what her   
master told her....  
  
*flashback*  
"Here my dear pet rely the mortal virus "usagiho" this virus will destroy  
human feelings,make best friends fight eachother for a person and more  
stuff, so remember that you have to put that to the wizards, take your time  
but remember i wont tolerate a mistake from a silly human being like   
you" The dark master said with an angry look and the girl just nodded and  
disapeared...  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
The girl decided it was time to see if that group were the people she was  
looking for and prepared to do something bad....  
  
*trumble*  
"what was that?"SYaoran said and finishing his statement a Big cherry blossom  
tree were falling to them they had nothing to do but to use magic.  
  
"God of wind come forth!!" Syaoran called his magic to stop the tree for falling in them.  
  
"Fire ball!" Eriol called and the tree were destroyed with lots of gasps in the school.  
  
"I know I know" Sakura said "Erase card please erase the mind of the people who saw this   
event release and dispel!" and with that everyone forgot about the even except for   
them and the girl that caused this event.  
  
"That was a close call" Tomoyo said with a scary look in her face"  
"I'll say and mostly cuz we havent used our magic" Sakura said.  
  
"Eriol? you dork are you there?"Syaoran said looking at the serious face on Eriol.  
"Dont let your guard dowm, we are not alone, i can feel magic presence" he said with  
a worried look.  
  
Near them the girl gasped....*crack* "Uh oh" she said lowly  
  
"Who's THERE??!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
The girl used magic hearing footsteps and disapeared....  
  
"Damn!! whoever it was its long gone now"Syaoran kicked the dust in the floor  
  
"Calm down Syaoran" Sakura patted his friend back.  
  
"Getting angry wont help my descendant, we have to analize this and *gulped* maybe  
get prepared for a new enemy that i hope not cuz we are rusty for not using  
magic recently" Eriol said with sweat all over his face...  
  
The group got back to the classroom with serious look in their faces.  
  
"Hi" Lynn said to Tomoyo  
  
"oh Hi there" Tomoyo faked an smile.  
"You seem tense, is everything okay?" Lynn said with a worried look.  
"Everyhting is okay, by the way my name is Tomoyo" this time she smiled.  
"Nice to meet you my name is Lynn" she said "I just wanted to be friends with you"  
she said with a shy look.  
"Then you are already my friend and we will get along very well" Tomoyo get to her  
happy mood  
"Thanks!!" Lynn said with a cheerful smile and got back to work.  
"um Lynn-san you have dirt in your socks" Tomoyo said.  
"Oh my i wonder how that got there" she said sweatdropping and cleaning her socks "Thanks"  
  
  
Meanwhile back in canada......  
  
"This is great, my human pet did a great job with the tree thingy, now the Reed's group  
must be in alert MWHAHAHAHA!!!" The dark master said and everything went dark.....  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N Yep its me again, it was a boring chapter but hey i am doing my best =D  
haha where did i get that virus name? just ask me ;) haha the people who know me   
must know why the virus name mwhahaha  
  
Next Chapter: Our friends are worried for the accident in school it seems like they have   
a new enemy, will they see more accidents? are they safe? and why lynn had his sock with dirt?  
  
A/N we will see in next chapter Kero and the beloved Touya =) 


End file.
